


Sex Rules High School

by Ratchat620



Category: Dreamlings, Kaeyidream, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Degradation, Drugs, Everyone's controlled by the power of (lady)boners, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Femdom, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Orgasms, Persuasion through sex, Sex, Sluts, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is big time smut, Underage Sex, cum, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Kaeyi's a fucking slut and through her slutty ways she controls her high school. Most teachers let her do what she wants as long as they get to bury their cocks in her teenage cunt. The headmaster has no moral standing after using little Kaeyi in middle school and the only people Kaeyi can't control are held in check by the jocks, who are all in her pocket, or should i say cunt...This isn't to be taken seriously and it didn't happen either. Just some smut for you to fap too. Have fun!





	Sex Rules High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new Kaeyi thing. It's been hanging around on my google docs for a while so forgive all the timely innaccuracy's if they're there.

“Smoking on school grounds, desecration of the school uniform, dealing, fighting, inappropriate relationships with staff, public indecency, skipping class, disturbing order in the classroom and that’s not to mention your terrible grades! Miss Louise, you have committed every single one of these acts to several degrees of seriousness this week alone! And it’s only wednesday! This outrageous behaviour can not continue anymore, even for a...special student like yourself. Surely you must see what a mess you’re making of your education Stephanie. You’ve been here for over 4 years now but if you keep going on like this we might have to make the terribly hard decision to expel you.” A young woman dressed in a slightly “altered” school uniform is staring daggers through her bangs at the headmaster. “First of all, headmaster, do NOT call me Stephanie. My name’s Kaeyi you old bumbling idiot.” She looks up and the daggers are gone. A false smile and doey eyes are all that’s left. “Now that we’ve got that little issue out of the way let me make a few things clear. You only run this school in the official sense, everyone knows I’m the one really pulling the strings here. Oh and that little ‘inappropriate relationships’ bit counts for you too sir. Remember what you did to me in year 7? I wouldn’t be able to forget if I tried.” She winked. It wasn’t a flirty wink, in fact it felt a bit threatening. She stood up and leaned on the desk, facing the headmaster. The uniform, that consisted of a shirt tied in a hasty knot between her impressively large breasts and a plaid skirt with most of the bottom cut of so it barely covered her equally large ass and left her long pale legs uncovered showing them off to anyone she walked by, shifted a bit and made her cleavage even more apparent. “Do I need to remind you how good a student I am Roger? Or should I just confess my sins to your wife? Surely she wouldn’t approve...” Kaeyi raised herself to her full length. Even without her black heels she was quite tall but when she had them on, which was pretty much always when she wasn’t having sex, she was a dominating presence in any room. A beacon of confidence. She slowly walked around the headmaster's desk. “About those terrible grades...I’ll make sure they go up...by a lot. Miss Rutherford might be a little hard to convince but I’m sure i’ll get her on my side.” When she reached his side of the desk she bent down to whisper in his ear. “Just remember that I’m the boss around here. Oh and next time you call me here you better have something good to give me.” Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and it slowly licked the head master’s ear. Kaeyi had to make sure he was under her control, and it was always funny seeing someone try to hide an obvious hard-on. “I’ll see you later headmaster.” The sixteen year old girl smiled devilishly as she exited his office with a skip in her step.

On the other side of the door her best friend, partner in crime and personal slave for when she was horny, Sasha, was waiting. “So, what did that old geezer have to say this time?” Kaeyi started walking down the hall, expecting her friend to follow. “I think he actually thought he could threaten me.” Both women burst into laughter. “Anyways, what class do we have now?” Kaeyi heard her accomplice sigh. “It’s that fucking Rutherford bitch for the next two hours.” Kaeyi smiled and looked at her friend with a questioning face. “What are you sighing about? Do you really think I’m gonna go to that prude’s class? I got some blow from Dunc and I’ve been dying to try it with you. Kaeyi reaches between her breasts and recovers a little plastic bag with a powdery substance in it. Sasha’s face lights up. “Holy shit, how did you get that much, that must’ve cost a fortune.” Kaeyi giggles in response. “Oh please, you know I don’t pay for my stuff with money, and you know how easily Duncan is convinced by these two babes.” She grabs both her breasts and jiggles them a bit. “He’s getting a bit more demanding though lately. He told me that next time I want something from him i’d have to give him my ass, and you know I don’t hold my tight little rosebud at a low price.” Kaeyi and Sasha walk a little further until they get to the girls’ toilets. “Alright let’s do this!” they both cheered a little as Kaeyi opened the bag and pour some of the powder on the washing table. She held out her hand. “Credit card.” Sasha quickly put hers in the taller girl’s hand. She started dividing the little heap of powder in two lines, a longer one, for her obviously, and a slightly shorter one. She grabs a £50 note from her tied up shirt and rolls it up. “You ready Sasha?” Before responding she held up a finger, adjusted her push up bra and made her tits look even more prominent and stood next to Kaeyi. “Let’s do this!” Kaeyi bent over first, placed the rolled up note against her nose and in one sniff the white powder disappeared from the washing table and Kaeyi’s world exploded. “HOLY FUCK! Ah that feels so fucking good.” She was practically moaning. A very similar response from Sasha followed. “Aaah fuck, that’s like, fucking orgasmic or something.” The black haired girl felt her body warm up and unexpectedly, she also felt her cunt dampen. “Is this doing the same to you as it is to me?” She turned towards Sasha and noticed she was feeling herself up. One hand was squeezing her tits and the other groping her ass. Sasha leaned in closer and put both her hands on Kaeyi’s plump butt. “You bet your godly ass it is!”

Kaeyi abruptly pushed her off. “As much as i like to see you grovel between my legs, I’m in the mood for a dick. Go get Davey! And be quick about it you slut!” Sasha shrunk a good two inches as the confidence boost delivered by ways of snorting cocaine quickly waned and she was reminded of her place. She wasn’t Kaeyi’s best friend. She was only allowed to act like that when her mistress didn’t feel the need for a dick or a tongue in her. She was her servant. And as a reward she occasionally got to eat her out. It was all worth it of course. Tasting her sweet juices was worth any form of torture or humiliation or servitude. And that’s how most of this school thought of Kaeyi. She was a goddess around here. And anyone who wouldn’t worship her would have to deal with her grunts. Not the sexy ones of course. “Yes Miss Kaeyi, of course Miss Kaeyi.” Just before reaching the door Kaeyi raised her voice again. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Kiss my fucking feet, you pig!” Sasha’s eyes grew wide. How could she forget. Oh, and her mistress always got so much more dominant when she was horny. “Of course, Miss. I’m sorry Miss.” Sasha got down on her knees and bent down low before slowly and sensually kissing the tips of Kaeyi’s heels. “Now remind yourself what you are Sasha!” The girl, now on her knees, felt her cunt gush with her fluids. She loved it when Kaeyi made her feel worthless. “I’m a pig. I’m your personal piggy slave and I’m so grateful that I can kiss your feet mistress.” Her goddess laughed. What a heavenly sound. “Now get me my big black cock you fat pig.” Sasha quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom.

Kaeyi felt everything inside her heat up. She felt so fucking amazing. Nothing in the world could touch her anymore. She was invincible. And she was so, so damn hot. She took off her top and let her massive F-cup breasts spill out. She admired herself in the mirror. “Fuck me I look good.” She started groping herself. Admiring those amazing tits with more than just her eyes. She had recently got her nipples pierced and it felt amazing. They were so much more sensitive now, and she looked a hell of a lot slutier, even though that seemed impossible at first. She slowly slid her skirt up as if she was working in her own strip club. She turned around and swung her ass around a bit in front of the mirror. Dancing for herself, high on cocaine, horny as fuck. She loved this. The only thing that could make it better was…”Davey!” 

The door opened and her black cock finally arrived. Correction: Her favourite black cock. Ever since Jamal finally left school last year - he was already 21 - Davey, a tall massive black guy from year 13 took his place as Kaeyi’s favourite fucktoy. And of course she was his fucktoy for quite a bit before that. Kaeyi sat herself down on the edge of the sink and spread her legs like a good little slut, revealing her tight, shaven and incredibly wet cunt. “Davey Rourke! Get your tight ass over here this instant!” Kaeyi laughed at her imitation of Miss Rutherford. That bitch was so sexually frustrated she couldn’t help but scream at her students all day. Especially her and her friends. But nevermind her, Kaeyi had bigger things on her mind now. Much bigger, and blacker, things. Davey looked her up and down. “Mmh looks like my favourite’s ready to go. What kinda drugs have you been doing this time. And more importantly, does it get you even hornier than those pornstar martinis?” Kaeyi giggled again. She felt so giddy it was almost embarrassing, that is if she had any dignity. “To be honest, I thought that was impossible. Turns out I was wrong.” The big titted slut grinned and pointed a finger towards Davey’s hardening cock before pointing it to her dripping cunt. He came closer and caressed Kaeyi’s massive boobs, slowly and gently twisting her nipples. “Aaaah FUCK, that feels good. Sasha! Don’t just stand there and take his pants off. If that dick isn’t in me in 5 seconds i’ll bite your fucking nipples off!” 

Sasha had been standing by the door, to afraid to interfere between the two fuckbuddies but hearing Kaeyi talk to her like that made her cunt practically explode like a broken water hose. She rushed over to Davey and unbuttoned his pants while her mistress made out with him. Even though her line wasn’t even half as long as Kaeyi’s, the coke was doing stuff to her as well. She didn’t remember ever feeling this horny. Not even that time when Kaeyi dp’ed her with two massive dildos and that had been her dream for most of middle school. She couldn’t control herself. As soon as Davey rammed into her best friend/mistress Sasha’s lips were around his big heavy balls. She could feel that Kaeyi had been saving up the cum in Davey’s balls for a few weeks. She did this all the time, but almost never with her favourites. Either Davey did something very bad and this was a punishment or Davey’s cumblasts were so good Kaeyi wanted to drown in it. Whatever the reason, Sasha just hoped she would be allowed to share. There’d be enough for that for sure, but Kaeyi could sometimes be more than a little selfish. She was superior than her in every way after all. 

“AH FUCK YES!!!” Kaeyi was practically screaming. Both Davey and Sasha were pretty sure the whole school building could hear her. But they both know she didn’t care. She wanted them to hear her. “Harder! Ah fuck p-please Davey. Break me! Breed me!” The raven haired slut was already slurring her words, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and saliva dripping down between her two massive tits. She seemed to be holding onto the sink for dear life as her 6 foot 3 fuckbuddy was ramming his 12 inches of pure black goodness into her. Davey was loving every second of this, although in his experience Kaeyi never even mentioned creampies, let alone breeding. “Man, you psycho nympho bitch, this coke is making you even crazier than you normally are.” Kaeyi’s eyes were intense and focused. She stared right into her lover. “Isn’t that just how you like it?” She cracked a smile and contracted her cunt around Davey’s godly cock as hard as she possibly could. This was her secret move that she would only bust out when she needed her guy to cum instantly, and it worked every single time. Those years of training definitely paid off. Sasha suddenly felt Davey’s balls tense up and with a groan and a surprised look in his eyes he came instantly, flooding Kaeyi’s young fertile womb with gallons of his cum. She started giggling almost devilishly. “Mwahahaha mhm fuck. Ah that felt good. That felt better than good.” Kaeyi went in for one last big sloppy kiss. She almost bit his lip of when she leaned back against the mirror again. “Now get out of here you hunk. Oh and don’t worry about that creampie. If i turn out to be pregnant i’ll let you get a few good fucks in before i abort it.” Davey looked at her with a look of horror. “You’re a crazy fucking bitch Kaeyi.” With that she winked and looked back at Sasha, who was still on the floor. 

“So, now I’ve gotta deal with you...Hmm, what to do, what to do…” Sasha crawled a little closer. “I could eat you out mistress. I’d be honored to drink your favourite toy’s cum out of your godly cunt.” Kaeyi looked at Sasha with a dark looking pair of eyes. She slid off the sink and walked up to her. “Stand up Sasha.” The slightly fat, submissive girl did as she was told. The moment she fully stood Kaeyi’s fist flew straight into her gut, making her double over and fall back on her knees. Kaeyi stood still in front of her waiting. After a while of Sasha groaning and Kaeyi waiting she spoke up. “Well? Say it cunt!” Sasha flinched, afraid of another punch or a kick, before quickly responding. “T-thank you mistress.” Kaeyi looked at her with those same dark eyes again but now she was laughing. Her foot sliced through the air and straight into the wet spot under Sasha’s skirt. Her shriek was probably heard three classrooms away. 

Through her tears she still managed to say it: “Thank you my goddess, thank you Kaeyi, I love you!” Nothing felt better to Kaeyi. The rush of being worshipped. It was better than the coke, better than the cocks. Having complete and total control over her school made her wet like nothing else. And the ones that stood in her way to prevent her from doing what she wanted...They pissed her off to no end. She was determined to make this place hers. Through any means necessary. “You’re a good little slave, aren’t you Sasha?” The girl on her knees slowly looked up. “I’m honored that a goddess like you would say that about a fat pig like me…” She still had tears in her eyes. Slowly she bowed down again, took off Kaeyi’s heels and slowly but thoroughly started to lick her feet. From her heel to her toes all the way up and down her soles. Between her toes, on her tattoos. She worshipped every single inch of Kaeyi’s feet. It was what a goddess like her deserved from a fat piggy slut like Sasha. She knew that better than anyone. “Do you really want to be rewarded Sasha?” Kaeyi suddenly spoke up. She had been enjoying Sasha grovelling over her feet for a while now, she knew the bell could ring at any moment so she had to wrap this up. Sasha waited a bit before responding. “No goddess, I’m sorry, I never should have suggested to eat you out, it’s too great a privilege, I’m sorry…” Kaeyi quickly slapped her across the tits. She knew Sasha, once she got apologetic she wouldn’t stop rattling on. “Shut up and open your mouth you fat cunt.” She grabbed Sasha by her braid and pulled her head back up until it was at her cum dripping pussy’s height. Kaeyi slowly walked closer to her slave until her legs were on either side of her. She towered over her loyal friend and every so often a drop of Davey’s cum fell on Sasha’s face. They were both quite happy with this power dynamic. Kaeyi on top, entitled to every single thing in this school. Sasha on her knees, not even worth the shit in Kaeyi’s ass.

Kaeyi dropped down quicker than Sasha expected. Her cunt hit the kneeling girl right in her face and she went down with it all the way to the floor. Before she knew it Sasha was trapped beneath Kaeyi with her mouth and nose covered by her goddess’ cunt. “You better make me cum quickly, cause i’m not getting up until i get off.” Sasha was gushing, until she noticed she couldn’t breath. “I read somewhere people pass out after about 50 seconds without air. Given the state of that gross body of yours i’d say you’ve got 35. Good luck whore…” 

BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Sasha panicked. That was the bell. If she passed out now every girl in the school would find her passed out, naked and with a face full of cum on the bathroom floor. Safe to say she started tongueing Kaeyi like crazy. And Kaeyi noticed. “Hmm fuck, been awhile since you’ve been so enthusiastic. Does that mean you don’t do your best when you’re not suffocating under my cunt?” Sasha began to struggle a bit. She tried to breath through her nose but she only ended up sucking in some cum. Her eyes welled up as she looked at her goddess, who looked down on her with a sinister smile. “Hmm hahaha, I wonder what the principal is gonna say when they find you here. God knows you don’t have the body to get out of this mess like i do. Why do I even hang out with you. I am so much better. I could get you expelled any fucking time I’d want you whore. I control this school. I control you. Now make me cum, I’ll have no mercy if you fail.”

Sasha desperately started to grab at Kaeyi’s legs. She wasn’t getting out of here. She felt herself get weaker, black spots appearing before her eyes. That’s when she got it. Kaeyi was almost ready to be dissapointed but her slave remembered. She felt three fingers thrust right past her sphincter and straight into her ass. “AAAAAAAHHHH FUUUUUUCK” She pulled on Sasha’s hair as hard as she could while her orgasm thundered through her. Under no circumstances was she letting go of Sasha to let her breathe. As she rode through her anal induced orgasm she bucked up and down several times, taking Sasha’s head with her as she got up and slamming her skull back on the bathroom floor as she went down. Her sadistic orgasm where always the best. Especially if it involved degrading and hurting her favourite little pig. “Aaaah FUCK YES!! Take that you FAT FUCKING PIG” Sasha was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Tears and a panic when she realised Kaeyi wasn’t letting go. She wasn’t letting her breath. She was gonna pass out and the slamming of her head on the floor didn’t help. She felt herself lose consciousness as Kaeyi was insulting her once again. Insulting her for the fat pig she is. She would be sobbing when she woke up later.

Finally having ridden out her orgasm Kaeyi was left staring at an unconscious Sasha on the ground. The bell already went but her fellow students weren’t going to be here for another minute or so. Kaeyi decided to have some quick fun. She started putting her clothes back on but she left her soaked panties in Sasha’s mouth. If anyone would walk in here now they’d see a fat whore with a face filled with cum and a pair of dirty, wet panties in her mouth. That should be enough humiliation for Sasha to get off on for the next 5 months or so. After that she’d have to devise another devilish plan. Maybe string her up naked in the gym. Or putting her in stockings and letting all the losers fuck her. Anyways, for now she was done with her. She made sure all the best parts were hidden with plenty left to display and slowly walked out of the bathroom with a skip in her step.

She loved this school. She loved it because it was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I might add another chapter or two to this but don't expect it any time soon. If you know me, you know i write like a slug. Anyways, if you want more Kaeyi I wrote two other fics with her degrading herself, so if you're into that, congratulations! You've unlocked some more fap material!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments btw, I love reading them!


End file.
